A Different Ending
by carolyn qu
Summary: What if Maxon had instead proposed to Kris? What will happen to America?
1. Chapter 1 (rewritten)

"Aspen, I-i must confess something." My words tangled together in a blabbering knot," i-i think I'm in love with Maxon."

I watched his face transform into a ghastly frown. I continued on cautiously, "Look Aspen, you will always be my first love, but my heart and soul belongs to Maxon. I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore."

A blank cold look masked his face, "Well, I can't believe you have actually fallen for the two faced bastard. I guess you are just like the others, a gold digger."

My head whipped back at him when the term 'gold digger' was used.

"I am NOT using Maxon, I love him. Don't ever say that again." I glared daggers at him and raised my hand to slap some sense into him.

Fury flamed beneath my eyes but what had happened next let it dies for moments of confusion.

The bastard had the nerve to kiss me.

A distinctive sound of a box falling separated the kiss, seconds later I was faced with a raging Maxon.

A slap rang through the air, tears fell from my eyes as I pleaded, "Please, it's not what it seems like! Let me explain!"

He looked down upon my anguish face with absolute disgust. "There is no need for explanation. I have already seen everything."

My heart broke into pieces at the next words he uttered, "You are a disgrace to this palace and the royal family. What was I thinking? Letting a filthy rag like you hold my secrets and care for my heart," he let out a bitter laugh, "I hope you have a wonderful life with your boyfriend." and with those words he walked out slamming the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to know if any of you are a Divergent fan. Tell me if you are. Thx, happy reading!**

Celeste P.O.V

I was walking down the hall marveling the palace one last time before Maxon would send me home. I had asked to be sent home, to get away from all of this. My parents would be furious at me but America taught me how to keep my head held high even in the worst situations. Speaking of America, we had became best friends after I apologized for my mistakes, I never realized how special America was and how important it was for her to win. I wanted to help her as much as I can, so I did just that when she came bawling to me. I never seen her this sad.

"Oh, America, I whispered to myself, what did you do this time?"

I brought her in to my room and she told me everything. Now of course I always knew this, for I had seen her with the guard. I got her ready and walked out of my room closing the door behind me.

I walked toward the garden, straight to Maxon. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Hello your majesty." I said curtsying

"Hello Lady Celeste, what brings you out here?" Maxon replied

"I actually want to talk to you." I replied

"Well I have a few min." he said looking at his watch."So what do you need? Did you change your mind about leaving, because I would love if you stayed? I have already decided who to eliminate and I can assure you that it is not you, my dear." He said bitterly

"No, no. I still am leaving but I want to talk about America." I said while holding my breath

I saw him visibly stiffing.

"What do you want to know about Lady America? I assure you that she is nothing special and means nothing to me." he said grimily

"First of all I know you are lying and that you really do love her. Anyways look, I know what happened with you two. America told me. You need to listen to her if you want to understand, you walking away would do nothing. Please, I am begging you to listen to her, to understand her. Imagine what she feels li-"

"Enough! I don't care what is wrong with her, tomorrow she will be sent home and I will never have to see her. He yelled, now good day Lady Celeste" With that he turned on his heels and stormed back in to the palace.

I to headed back to the room America was in, feeling defeated and guilty for letting America down.


	3. Chapter 3

America's P.O.V

I was awakened by Celeste pacing around. I slowly allowed my eyes to adjust to the bright lights. I wondered why I was sleeping in Celeste's bed, but then all of the events came back, haunting me. I started to sob about everything. My crying awakened Celeste out of her trance of pacing around and she hurriedly came over and held me.

"Th-thanks, C-Celeste." I managed to croak out

"Anything for you America." She replied while getting me water "I am sorry America but Maxon told me that he was going to send you home and marry Kriss. I am really sorry, I tried everything to get him to listen to you. I am sorry for letting you down."

"Celeste, don't blame anything on yourself. You never let me down, I am so grateful that I have such a great friend like you."

"Thanks America. When you go home, feel free to always come to me whenever you want. But for now, you have to keep your head up and smile like none of this happened. Just like how you taught me. You have to show the world that you are America Signer, the girl who saved her family and made history. The girl who had a temper but also could crack jokes even at the worst time. You are the America, the five who helped tend the soldiers before herself. You don't have to be the America everybody thinks you are, because I think that they would like the true girl who could stand up for anyone evening though that means risking your own lives. If Maxon doesn't accept this America then he is not the right guy for you. When you get in to the ballroom I want you to flirt with everybody. Don't pay attention to him." Celeste said while combing my hair

"Wow! That was a great speech and thanks. I know you will have millions of boys fall for you when you get home." I said with wide eyes. I never knew how deep Celeste was.

"Now to beautify you!" Celeste squealed while clapping her hand

**3 hours later…..**

Next thing I know it, Celeste has me dressed in a lavender strapless dress with ruffles at the bottom. (Dress on the bottom of the page) she put me in a three inch heels with whit soft leather. My make up consisted of a blue to faded white eye shadow and everything else. My earrings were white and sparkly. I was stunned when I looked in to the mirror, not only did Celeste did a good job, I saw how much I changed. I came here as a young girl who couldn't control her temper. I remember how afraid I used to be and how I only came here for my family and that I never loved Maxon. But now I fought my hardest for him and that I stood up straight and tall, I looked so much like a queen but I will never be one. I felt tears prick my eyes as I thought about how much I sacrificed for telling my opinion about the caste and it will never pay off. Maxon got those lashes for no reason. But the most regretful thing was that King Clarkson got what he wanted. He finally will have his dream of me getting eliminated come true. I swatted those thought aside and plastered on a fake smile.

"I am going to tell my maids good-bye and that you got me ready. I guess I will see you at the ballroom later?" I said weakly

"Yes, I will be there waiting for you. Remember to keep your head held high. I will see you later America." Celeste replied

I nodded my head and slipped through Celeste door making my way back to my own room.

**If you want to know what the dress looked like search up this on Google images "Lavender Elegant Asymmetrical Organza Strapless Petite Prom Dress 004"**


	4. Chapter 4

America's P.O.V

I quickly scurried out of my room and headed back to my own room. While walking down the stairs, I heard faint giggling and a man's voice. Curiosity gave in and I followed the sound to Kriss's room. I wished I had never peered in because I saw Kriss and Maxon in a full out make out session. I watched as Maxon trace patterns on her back just like how he use to do that to me. Maxon started to take off her dress, and I left.

I entered in to my room and automatically spotted the jar with a penny in it. I took it and threw it off my balcony and heard the glass break with a satisfying crunch. I couldn't keep my motion in check anymore, I screamed and sobbed at the same time, breaking the violin Maxon gave me and throwing the blue bracelet he gave me on the ground and stomped on it, causing all the beads to fall off. Hearing my screams, my maids came rushing in and their jaws dropped to the ground on seeing how messy the room was. Thank god, Celeste gave me water proof make up. Anne was the first to recover. She rushed towards me while snapping the other maids out of their shocks.

"What happened, Lady America?" Anne asked

"I am going home." I said while sniffling. "I just want to say good bye to you guys. I am going to miss you so much!"

"Oh, I am truly sorry, miss. I really thought he loved you." They said

"It's ok. I said, I am going to go. Bye guys and always write to me. I already have everything packed, so you guys can have a day off. I will miss you all!"

With that I started my journey to the dining hall. I decided to stop by the garden one more time. It was so beautiful. Kriss would love it when Maxon takes her out here. I went back inside and headed toward the dining room. When I got there I was in awe. It was decorated with white, as if this was a weeding. I was early so I walked around and helped other maids do finishing touches.

An hour later everything was set up. I took a step back and marveled our work. It was amazing. I was devastated on how I will be leaving this place in 5 short hours and return home. Guest started to fill in, and they all complimented me on how I set this up. I thanked them and moved on to the next.

Everybody became silent when the king and Maxon stood up and said cheers for everybody who was in here and how Maxon was getting married. I caught Maxon's eye and he gave me a cold glare. I felt all of my hope deflate out of me. I was about to leave but I spotted Princess Nicoletta come toward me.

"You made it!" I exclaimed while embracing her

"Of course I would come. Why would I not come see Maxon propose to you?" she said

Another part of me died when I saw her expression when I told her I lost. For the rest of the night she comforted me.


	5. Chapter 5

America P.O.V

For the rest of the night, I walked around like a mindless soldier and had little conversations here and there. Finally it was the time everybody was waiting for, I lined up with Maxon on my right and Kriss right next to him. Right before the Report started Maxon gave Kriss a quick peck on the lips and me a cold glare. I shrinked back and scooted towards Queen Amberly. Queen Amberly gave me a warm smile and I returned it with a weak smile of my own. It probably looked like a grimace though. I turned back to the camera and waited for the signal that the camera was live.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and we are live" shouted Gavril.

"Today we have these two lovely ladies and soon to be King Maxon, here today. Live on Report, Maxon will choose his bride and Queen to fulfill the other half of ruling this country. Before we get to Prince Maxon, let's get the opinion of our King and Queen. What is your opinion on these ladies Queen Amberly?"

"I think they all have their ups and downs, and any of them would make a wonderful Queen. But I have to favor one of them who I hope Maxon chooses today." Said Queen Amberly while winking at me.

"How about you, King Clarkson?" Gavril asked while turning around to face the King

"I have high hopes on one of them, but the others are all lovely and would be an ok choice to." He said

Lies, all lies, I saw. He didn't think I was good for a Queen, he never liked me.

"Now for the moment of truth, let's head towards Prince Maxon. Now Prince Maxon, tell us about these ladies." Gavril said

Maxon took the microphone stiffly and said," I had a great time with all of these ladies. But I sadly can only choose one as my bride. One of them caught my eye and helped me through the toughest times."

Maxon got on one knee and opened a box with the ring in it. "Kriss, will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

"Yes." Kriss said barely over a whisper, "yes, yes, yes!"


	6. Re-write?

Ok as you all know and see, this account has not been used to publish chapters and stories recently.

After reading through old comments, I would like to know if people are still interested in this book continuing. I would like to see if previous users are still using their accounts and would want to see a rewrite of both stories.

**Please leave a review voicing your opinion to give me a good idea whether people still support these stories**.

I will be back in a week and will decide to keep the story or not, depending if my supporters are still online.

~Carolyn


	7. Chapter 6

My heart tumbled with grief and sadness, he had chosen Kris. A collective murmur rumbled through the air. I hadn't realized the tears running down my face or the silent absence of Aspen.

My time had come to a closing at the palace, the fate I had imagined did not compare to what reality had in store for me.

"America? America?!"

A voice startled me out of my illusion and I saw the whole staff watch me in curiosity.

"America, we need you to speak your last words before you are escorted out of the palace." Gavril replied calmly.

I faced towards the camera and looked directly into the lenses. "For anyone out there, I want you to listen to my next words carefully." I paused and glanced at Maxon and Kris.

"Throughout my journey in this palace I have not only created new friends, but have learned new lessons. I had found and lost love multiple times through these halls and regret the way they ended.** An important lesson I have received is to always chose your second love, because if you had truly loved the first one a second one should have never been found.**" Tears were running down my face and I watched Maxon stare at me with a blank look.

"But I have been wrong on many occasions, maybe the second one isn't so great. Maybe that person refuses to move on from a past experience or listen to what another says, because what truly makes up love is trust." People stared at me with wide eyes, devouring every word I say.

"Yet by that time you are left with no one, and that's ok. Cause if they had loved you they would find you again, one way or another." I carefully got up and wiped my face.

Turning to Queen Amberly and King Clarkson I spoke few words, "Thank you for having me here and I hope everything goes well."

"And for Maxon, I dearly hope that you and Kris will have wonderful life together."

The camera cut out and the next hours were a blur, I faintly remembered being hugged by various people and saying goodbye to a room I had spent many nights in.

It was time for me to go, and I was ready to start a new life.

AN: Woah! First update accomplished! This I**S NOT the end**. I have SO MANY MORE CONFLICTS to write about.

Leave a review on a suggestion for the next chapter :)

~Carolyn~


	8. Chapter 7

Months passed and every day seemed like a never ending loophole of work and hiding.

The news about the royal family and how the marriage went extended to only small murmurs on TV. Never were they seen together unless forced into an interview. There was no information about when the next heir would be conceived or even if one would ever be expected.

However my life had been mixtures of blurry colors hidden underneath a dark cloak I wore in public. My singer career came to a halt ever since Maxon's rejection, there was no reason to support a loser.

With head down in failure, weeks passed without food or a proper shelter.

Thankfully I had taken refuge in a small bakery, owned by a humble old lady who took pity on my trembling form in the middle of a snowstorm.

She introduced herself as Eadlyn, a unique but beautiful name in my opinion. I would be forever in her debt for all the kind gestures she offered, ranging from a full stomach to a place to call home.

She lifted my spirits high and forced me to forgot the incidents during my journey in the castle. She overlooked my younger mistakes and instead watched me become a women who I used to be.

In turn for her helping hand, I worked in the kitchen everyday and prepared goods and sweets for arriving customers. I took a liking to the warm and cozy shop, lighted with warm candles and scented of cinnamon apple.

My routine continued for months on end, I had forgotten all cases of threats and memories of the Royal family. I was content with a small life in a village with a women who I could now proudly call mother.

Yet my stay halted to a stop.

On the day of February 1st, my whole world fell apart.

~-•-~

**This month will be busy for me, I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**All suggestions are welcomed but may not be directly used but instead taken inspiration from.**

**I'll see you guys next time -Carolyn**


	9. Chapter 8

Username changed to (carolyn qu)

He arrived in a carriage made of silver and gold, creating an illusion of a fairytale. One that would flourish an imagination with suspense and beauty, in hope to reincarnate the youth that once resided in all. It deemed correct to see a happy ending of love and friendship, yet, would that ever come?

I had originally been inside the bakery, tending to pastries and goods for the day to come. The smells of freshly baked breads and cakes danced in the air with glee of another chance to sell. Soft and chewy, homemade chocolate chips sat on the counter in anticipation of the day to come. The fired roared on, challenging the gust of wind, threatening to blow it out.

Head down, rolling a bag of fresh dough, the sound of a bell rang through the frigid air outside the door. My head peaked up in curiosity on who would come at such an early time. It was only half past 7, much to early for the opening sign to awaken. Placing down my work, I walked towards the front ready to inform the costumer of our opening times.

Halfway towards the door, I halted in thought, questioning if the sound of the bell was one I was familiar with. The series of jingles and pitches of bell created a tune I thought I once knew by heart. Yet, my memory could recall no place or face which held the tune. Hesitantly, I worked my way closer to the door and cautiously turned the handle and pushed open the door.

I was greeted with a chest covered with glistening badges and jewels, my eyes trailed upward in horror as I realized who the presenter was, my eyes were meet with ones of familiarity.

"Maxon"

~~~~~I was going to end it there...butttt I've been really bad at updating so I'll keep going~~~~~

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours until he snapped, "America! I'm so glad I had finally found you again..."

He droned on, claiming his exasperation in his search to find me. Yet all I could muster was a wild stare, not trusting my mind to incorporate the situation. Had my imagination finally popped? Was my old wishful thinking resurfaced once again?

"...America? America!"

My mind snapped back to reality and in horror, I processed the reality that could not be escaped.

"...anyways, I just wanted to let you know, the royal palace welcomes you with open arms and you and your bags will be picked up on Wednesday. Please be ready before than."

I stared in astonishment of the man who I never understood, the man who broke my heart, the man who never listened, and I stood in the same place for what seemed like hours, and all that I could think about was,

_I was going back to the castle_

~~•~~

Hey guys! So I'll try and post more because summer is finally here, but I do have summer homework and camps.

also I have changed my username to **_carolyn qu_**

**Please show your support and go follow me on Instagram if you would like (carolyn_qu or carolynthecarrot)**

**If we get enough people to show support, I'll try to update a super long chapter. Or maybe a prize for Insta?**

Comment some ideas for the story, because I'm having a writers block right now :(

~carolyn


End file.
